Máscara
by NoLongerNala
Summary: Era jodido para Jason que un chico de sólo dieciséis fuera capaz de ver a través de esa máscara.


Jason Todd es una máscara,de forma literal y no literal.

Lo és,porque decide mantener su apariencia de chico malo ante Batman,los demás superhéroes y el mundo.

Ocultando su verdadera personalidad.

Pero,aún así,él único que lo sabe es Tim Drake,y eso si que está jodido.

Jason se siente violado,ultrajado.

Era horrible ver como Tim llegaba a ser capaz de ver a través de esa máscara,como si no le hubiera tomado años construir esa falsa apariencia,al menos,no para que un chico de sólo dieciséis llegará y destruyera toda sus barreras de forma casi instantánea,revelando todo sus secretos y sentimientos.

Odiaba como ese chico se instalaba debajo de su piel de una forma que jamás alguien podría hacerlo,su nombre estaba tatuado en su corazón y mente de forma definitiva.

Jason se encontraba viendo las últimas noticias del momento con una fría cerveza en su mano derecha debido a las altas tenperaturas del verano,La reciente noticia- _más bien un escándalo_ -,trataba de como Red Robin y una chica misteriosa habían sido captados en cámara de forma acaramelada por un transeúnte con muy bien ojo.

Y él siente la necesidad de dispararle a televisión,pero se repite en su mente que es la cuarta televisión que compra en cinco meses por culpa de los desastrosos experimentos de Roy,y que no tenía lógica enfadarse al ver como alguien más besaba a SU Tim.

Porque si,lo era,era suyo y sólo suyo,el problema es que Drake no lo sabía y el muy puto decidía meterse con una rubia de poca monta,aún cuando lo bien que Tim podía pasarla con él.

 ** _Mentira_** ,¿A quien engañaba?,él estaba jodido,podrido hasta la médula,y no quería involucrar a Tim,el chico que tenía un brillante futuro por delante,tan brillante como él jamás lo hubiera tenido,ni su casco brillaba tanto,la verdad.

Esas tres semanas,Jason se la pasó encerrado en su sucio y pequeño departamento,en su pequeña cama de apenas una plaza,en posición fetal,evitando todo en lo que Tim Drake podría aparecer,algo difícil de evitar,siendo que él muy hijo de puta era muy popular entre la gente y medios de Gotham.

En fin,Jason se la pasó viendo series de un tipo que se hacía llamar a si mismo el _Castigador_ ,intentando olvidar todo lo que sentía por Tim y lo jodido que estaba al sentirse desnudo ante el chico que en cada oportunidad que tenía lo analizaba de pies a cabezas.

Tim Drake si que era molesto,y eso lo confirmaba el hecho que él había venido hasta su sucio departamento sólo para asegurarse que siguiera vivo.

-Jason,no puedes seguir viviendo así.-Él mayor dio media vuelta hasta estar cara a cara con la pared,no estaba dispuesto a escuchar el discurso de "eso no está bien para tu salud","no puedes vivir así",de igual forma,siempre era lo mismo,sólo que dicho con distintas palabras.

 _Carajo_ ,si que podía vivir así,esas tres semanas lo habían demostrado.

Escuchó un suspiro de parte de Tim,seguido de pasos que cada vez se alejaban más hasta llegar a la salida.

 _Vaya_ ,eso si que había sido fácil,Había pensado que él molesto de Drake- _que muchas veces era como un grano en el culo_ -,seguiría insistiendo con su discursito de Mierda.

Esa misma noche,despertó en la madrugada debido a las constantes pesadillas que no le daban tregua alguna,consecuencia de los numerosos traumas que había tenido a lo largo de su jodida vida,despertandolo en lágrimas y sudor.

Y para su sorpresa,Tim estaba ahí,había logrado meterse en su pequeña cama en la que a penas cabían dos personas,sólo para ir a consolar a Jason en sueños.

Pudo sentir como una de sus manos acariciaba dulcemente sus cabellos,mientras que se dedicaba a susurrar palabras tranquilizadoras.

Era horrible,se sentía como un niño pequeño que necesitaba consuelo,el niño que necesitaba que sus padres se quedarán a su lado cantandole una nana para tranquilizarlo hasta que se quedará dormido.

Él jamás se sintió protegido, _al menos,_ no de la forma que le brindaba Tim Drake,que además de joderlo con su mirada que decía:"se quien eres y sé que estás fingiendo ser alguien que no eres",venía y lo hacía sentir miles de sentimientos que jamás había sentido.

Era una reverenda Mierda,pero, aún así,no se movió,permitiéndose disfrutar de las caricias de su acompañante,después de todo,no había forma que Tim supiera que estaba despierto.

-Se que estas despierto.-Anunció Tim en un susurro,Jason pudo sentir como su reemplazo sonreía,disfrutando verlo de esa manera.

Red Hood sintió su cara arder de pura vergüenza,ahora entendía porque las personas decían "tragame tierra",pues bien,ahora quería que la tierra lo tragara tan hondo hasta lanzarlo a las profundidades del infierno si era necesario.

-Jason,¿Puedes darte la vuelta un momento?.-Tim lo pidió de una forma tan dulce y suave que no pudo negarse ante su petición.

Se dio vuelta hasta quedar de frente con Drake,pero no abrió los ojos(como el cobarde que era)debido a que era consciente que al abrirlos,Tim estaría ahí,con esa leve sonrisa y sus preciosos ojos azules que no hacían más que derretirlo y causar estragos dentro de su estómago.

Pudo sentir un temblor por parte de Drake,aún cuando tenía los ojos cerrados,supo que estaba reprimiendo una risa,al muy hijo de perra le divertía la situación al parecer.

- _Jay_ ,Abre los ojos.-Jason pudo sentir el tacto de Tim sobre su mejilla,acariciandolo tiernamente.

Red Hood,quién había peleado con formidables guerreros,luchado con seres de otro mundo y enfrentado a monstruos que de sólo pensarlo se le erizaba la piel a cualquiera...estaba asustado,y Mierda,se sentía jodidamente ridículo.

Pero,aún así,Jason los abrió,encontrándose con un Tim que lo miraba directamente a los ojos,analizandolo como siempre,intentando ver más allá de su máscara.

Ahora entendía el " _Los ojos son las ventanas del alma"._

-Está bien,no tienes que fingir conmigo,Jason.-Tim le dedicó una calida sonrisa,haciéndole saber que podía confiar en él,permitiéndose bajar todas sus barreras esa noche.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna,creando un ambiente silencioso,pero no era un silencio incómodo,más bien,era un calido silencio que permitía ver los sentimientos que fluian entre ambos.

Jason Todd por una noche se permitió bajar sus barreras e ignorar su subconsciente que insistía en que eso no era lo correcto.

 _Esa noche_ hizo el amor con Tim, sólo con inocentes caricias y dulces miradas.

 _Esa noche_ durmió acurrucado entre los brazos de Timothy,y por primera vez en mucho tiempo,él no tuvo pesadillas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si,puse la o bc no SE PUEDE SEPARAR DE OTRA FORMA

-cries-

Bueno,esto es para Lina alias la única que lee mi mierda y le gusta.

Ilysm bitch

Si tiene muchos errores es culpa de Lina bc me apure solo por ella


End file.
